Bleu
by MikadoSama
Summary: [Tumblr prompt] Dans un monde où les gens ne peuvent voir en couleur, jusqu'à trouver leur âme sœur...


_Format : One-shot_ (2830 mots)  
 _Genre :_ romance, drama, univers alternatif  
 _Timeline :_ arc 1 à 5  
 _Univers :_ manga  
 _Spoilers :_ oui (arc 5) 

* * *

Bleu

Sous les émotions de Queen Serenity, le pouvoir du Cristal d'Argent fut altéré. Bien sûr, tous les protagonistes de la guerre séléno-terrienne – ce gâchis induit par un amour fort et inexorable entre deux âmes attirées l'une par l'autre – furent réincarnés et envoyés à des ères de paix et les signes des anciennes civilisations furent effacés mais la Terre fut baignée dans une énergie teinté d'un vœu inconscient. Serenity et Endymion méritaient une vie de bonheur l'un auprès de l'autre et pourraient se reconnaître au premier regard. Évidemment, il fallait quelque chose qui fût visible pour eux uniquement. La reine, affaiblie, ne put contenir le pouvoir du Cristal d'Argent et son vœu toucha toute la planète bleue.

Ainsi naquit le mythe des âmes sœurs.

 **OoOoO**

Tsukino Usagi était blonde. On le lui dit quand elle posa la question à trois ou quatre ans, elle ne se souvenait plus. On lui dit aussi que ses yeux étaient d'un joli bleu. Une blonde aux yeux bleus, c'était chose impossible ou presque quand on avait des parents biologiques japonais, mais elle devait bien les croire. Car cette histoire de couleurs n'avait aucune réalité pour elle. Son monde était quasi monochrome.

Usagi n'était pas aveugle, elle n'avait juste pas encore rencontré son âme sœur, cette personne qui lui permettrait de voir les couleurs dans ce monde aux teintes noires, blanches et grises. À quatorze ans, c'était normal. Il arrivait que certaines personnes puissent voir les couleurs très tôt, des gens chanceux qui rencontraient leur âme-sœur dans leurs premières années d'existence. Ce n'était pas son cas. Ça ne l'empêchait cependant pas de croquer la vie à pleines dents et profiter de chaque jour comme le dernier. Encore une fois, à quatorze ans, ç'aurait été bizarre de ne pas le faire. Bien entendu, elle attendait patiemment le jour où son monde se teinterait de couleurs. Elle serait effrayée et le refuserait certainement les premiers temps puis elle s'y ferait et regarderait avec des yeux émerveillés ce qui l'entourait, comme une enfant découvre le monde. On appelait cela « La Seconde Naissance », celle où le monde devant vous prenait une autre dimension, où vous redécouvriez tout, environnement, famille, amis et même vous. Pour elle, ses cheveux étaient d'un gris clair presque blanc et ses yeux étaient plus sombres. Noir, blanc et toutes les teintes intermédiaires étaient les seules couleurs tangibles de son vocabulaire. Les autres n'étaient qu'imagination. Parfois, elle enviait les aveugles. Eux n'avaient pas cette appréhension d'un jour croiser une personne et voir des points colorés danser dans leur champ de vision. Le plus souvent, elle les plaignait : même si elle n'était pas sûre de rencontrer son âme sœur ou qu'elle en avait peur, elle pouvait au moins observer les beautés de son monde. Eux aussi avaient une manière, différente, de le faire mais jamais elle n'aimerait perdre la vue. Rien que pour voir son âme sœur si elle la rencontrait, elle crevait d'envie de découvrir la première couleur qui lui apparaîtrait, une couleur qui _lui_ appartiendrait. Et comme tous les jeunes gens avides de romantisme et d'amour éternel, elle voulait que cette personne fût son âme sœur amoureuse, celle qui l'amènerait à l'autel, partagerait sa vie, ses nuits, ses joies et ses peines pour toute la vie…

 **OoOoO**

La journée était claire et, accompagnée de Naru et Umino, Usagi traversait le cœur commerçant du quartier pour raccompagner son amie. Elle babillait pour oublier la note catastrophique qu'elle venait de récolter en anglais et tentait sans succès d'embarquer ses deux compères vers la salle d'arcades. Une bonne petite partie de Sailor V le jeu ne ferait pas de mal et lui permettait de reculer l'échéance de son retour à la maison. Marchant à reculons et sautillant un peu partout comme à son habitude, elle essayait de convaincre ses deux bons élèves d'amis de venir tâter du joystick avec elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ta mère sera contente d'apprendre que tu as traîné pour aller aux arcades quand tu as eu trente sur cent à ton dernier contrôle » taquina Naru en brandissant ladite feuille de test.

Usagi se jeta sur elle et lui subtilisa sans savoir comment diable Ōsaka l'avait en sa possession puis la chiffonna.

« Elle ne le saura pas tout de suite. »

Avant de la lancer par-dessus son épaule avec un grand sourire. Naru et Gurio écarquillèrent les yeux quand la boulette atterrit sur la tête d'un jeune homme, certainement un lycéen, passant par là.

« Quoi ? interrogea Tsukino. Je ne vais pas le laisser par terre, je le mettrai dans la première poubelle que je croi–  
– Trente sur cent ? Ce n'est pas très glorieux mais ça explique aussi pourquoi tu lances tes détritus sur la tête des gens dans la rue. »

La blonde se retourna d'un coup, mi-gênée mi-énervée par les remarques de cet impoli. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas rageur et lui arracha la copie, y perdant un morceau.

« Et vous, ne vous a-t-on pas appris à ne pas faire de remarque désobligeante à une jeune fille ?  
– Tiens, voilà le reste de ton exploit, _odango atama_ » fit-il sans relever.

Il posa le morceau de papier dans les mains de la collégienne et partit avec un rire moqueur sans aucune attention pour les grognements et autres exclamations outrées qu'elle poussait. Naru et Umino hésitaient entre la stupeur et l'hilarité pour finalement se décider à calmer leur comparse qui continuait à fulminer.

« Aller, viens, Usagi, je t'emmène chez moi, Maman a une nouvelle collection de bijoux et elle fait des soldes, il y aura peut-être quelque chose qui te plaira. »

Tandis qu'Umino partait de son côté à ses cours du soir, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la bijouterie Osa-P, l'accident vite oublié. Elles ne voyaient peut-être pas encore les couleurs magnifiques des pierres précieuses mais les formes des bijoux et leur brillance ne les faisaient pas moins rêver.

 **OoOoO**

Usagi sortit de son bain vespéral et, drapée dans sa serviette éponge, elle se planta devant le miroir pour démêler sa longue chevelure. La glace était embuée mais pour l'instant, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle empoigna le peigne avant de le glisser dans ses longs cheveux d'un geste pétri par l'habitude. Enfin, elle passa sa main sur le miroir pour faire sa raie. Un éclat inhabituel dans le reflet l'effraya et elle ferma les yeux avec un glapissement de surprise pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Le peigne tomba. Elle cria fort. Très fort. Si fort qu'Ikuko et Kenji se précipitèrent à la salle de bains et s'enquirent de son état depuis la porte. Quand elle ne répondit pas, Ikuko entra. Usagi reprit ses esprits et, la voix tremblante, rassura sa mère :

« Pardon, il y avait une araignée, très grosse. Elle m'a surprise, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Elle est partie, je crois qu'elle a eu plus peur que moi.  
– Ma chérie, tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs.  
– Désolée Maman. Ça va aller, maintenant. Je dois juste me remettre de mes émotions. Tu peux retourner dans le salon, Papa. Encore désolée. »

Ikuko soupira de soulagement et attrapa le peigne qui gisait à terre. Avec tendresse, elle coiffa la lourde chevelure et finit le travail de sa fille. Cette chevelure blonde était aussi étrange que superbe même si elle leur causa énormément de tort les premières années. Quand ce fut fini, la jeune fille remonta rapidement dans sa chambre qu'elle ferma précautionneusement. C'était idiot, personne ne pouvait savoir hormis elle. Elle farfouilla un instant dans le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un miroir de poche. Avec un gros soupir d'appréhension, elle l'ouvrit. Tout d'abord, son menton fin et ses lèvres au joli gris puis son nez un petit peu rond et enfin, deux perles bleues au milieu de tout ce gris. Elle couina et referma vite le miroir pour mieux le rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Elle passa de longues minutes à regarder ses yeux dont la couleur était la plus belle qu'elle n'eût jamais vue. Ce qui n'était pas difficile quand on se rappelait qu'elle ne connaissait que le noir, le blanc et leurs dérivés. C'était sa première couleur. Et c'était _sa_ couleur. Usagi savait que cette couleur deviendrait l'une de ses préférées. Elle adorait cette couleur. Elle adorait voir les couleurs. Même le mot, maintenant !

Dans sa chambre, les objets uniquement teints de ce bleu particulier prirent couleur et elle gloussa, se précipitant pour observer chaque petite chose qui changeait. C'était progressif et elle ne voyait que ce bleu – elle savait que c'en était, on lui avait dit qu'elle avait les yeux bleus – puis elle se sentit embarrassée et un sourire étira ses lèvres : ce bleu appartenait à son âme sœur. Elle avait rencontré son âme sœur aujourd'hui-même. Qui était-elle ? Homme ? Femme ? Ami ? Amour ?

Ce furent des suppositions et des rêves – à la couleur bleue – qui emplirent sa soirée et sa nuit, s'immisçant dans ses songes jusqu'au matin. Elle garderait le secret, jusqu'à découvrir qui était sa mystérieuse âme sœur.

 **OoOoO**

Usagi déchanta bien vite. Ses rêves de grand amour ou d'amitié à la vie à la mort furent mis à mal quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne saurait jamais qui c'était. Elle l'avait certainement croisé dans la rue mais n'avait aucune possibilité, aucun indice quant à son identité. En plus, les couleurs de sa chambre avaient disparu et elle ne distinguait plus que le bleu de ses yeux.

À peine était-elle sorti de son monde grisâtre qu'elle y replongeait, quand bien même cela était rassurant.

Puis Luna la trouva, Usagi devint Sailor Moon et rencontra Tuxedo Kamen sur lequel elle craqua beaucoup. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le voir de près quelques jours plus tard. Son cœur s'emballa quand elle se rendit compte que les yeux derrière le masque étaient colorés. Un magnifique bleu comme le sien. Elle adorait cette couleur. Elle adorait ces yeux. Son monde se colora. Son monde bleuit chaque jour passant puis devint éclatant de mille et une couleurs quand elle découvrit la véritable identité de son âme sœur. Chiba Mamoru était la moitié manquante de son âme.

Elle, blonde, lui aux cheveux noirs mais les mêmes yeux céruléens. Maintenant, tous deux pouvaient mettre une image sur ces mots. Leur monde se parait de couleurs vives, chatoyantes, douces, effacées. Multiples. Leur monde était hétérochrome.

 **OoOoO**

Usagi observait la bague qu'il venait de lui offrir. Une bague de fiançailles. Il partait mais en lui offrant l'anneau, il promettait de revenir. Des larmes aux yeux, elle releva la tête vers lui. Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge : dans son dos, une femme vêtue d'une armure dorée brandissait le poing dans leur direction. Mamoru écarquilla les yeux et disparut purement et simplement, réduit en poussières lumineuses. La femme attrapa dans sa main un éclat de lumière dorée. Un rire satisfait et maléfique retentit. Usagi ne bougeait plus, l'image de son petit-ami se désagrégeant restait gravée sur ses rétines. Elle ne put faire qu'une seule chose : elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

 **OoOoO**

« Alors, vous avez échangé un long et langoureux baiser ? taquina Minako.  
– Mamo-chan m'a offert une bague et a ensuite pris son avion. »

Le ton clinique, presque détaché, de la jeune fille fit tiquer ses amies avant que le mot bague et le bijou correspondant ne vinssent voler la vedette.

« Elle est superbe ! J'adore le cœur, le rose est si doux, s'extasia Makoto.  
– Et on peut savoir comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna bruyamment Aino. Ma petite, il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement d'un certain Asanuma, reprit-elle avec un rire diabolique. En tout cas, Mamoru a vraiment bon goût.  
– Oui, dommage qu'il ait dû monter dans son avion tout de suite après. »

Les autres lycéennes échangèrent un regard : quelque chose n'allait pas avec Usagi néanmoins, c'était certainement un contrecoup du départ de son fiancé à l'autre bout de la planète. Même une fille très fort comme Usagi en était retournée.

Quand elle croisa Seiya pour la première fois quelques jours plus tard, elle l'observa si longtemps que même Minako la trouva impolie. Personne ne remarqua cependant qu'elle s'attardait sur ses yeux, les sourcils froncés. Quand on lui demanda enfin ce qu'elle avait, elle répondit juste avec un rire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer des célébrités, ce qui lui valut des soupirs désabusés, des rires et un soutien de l'autre blonde soi-disant écervelée de la bande. Elle prétexta ensuite une envie pressante et quitta le groupe. Dans les toilettes, elle n'osa croiser son reflet dans le miroir et s'aspergea rapidement le visage avant de passer dans sa classe pour prendre ses affaires et monter sur le toit. Il devait être trois heures, peut-être quatre quand elle s'installa pour écrire une lettre en réponse à la carte que Mamoru lui avait envoyée, une carte vierge de toute inscription. Dans un manque d'inspiration, elle leva les yeux au ciel et fronça encore les sourcils : quelques taches plus grisées envahissaient son champ de vision. Tsukino se frotta les yeux et tout sembla revenir à la normale même si le ciel semblait un peu terne.

A partir de là, Minako fit tout son possible pour essayer de la réconforter et faire revenir la joie chez elle, en vain. Usagi donnait le change mais de plus en plus mal. Même Seiya commençait à s'en inquiéter, bien que connaissant la raison du comportement de Tsukino, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle ne savait rien sur l'homme que Galaxia avait tué devant les yeux d'Usagi si ce n'était qu'il possédait un Star Seed. Il fallait parler à Usagi et lui faire accepter la vérité. Tant pis si pour ça, il lui fallait se dévoiler, tant pis si Usagi n'était pas une Senshi. Elle fut accueillie par un sourire d'une tristesse à faire pleurer et un silence s'éternisa entre eux, finalement coupé par la Terrienne :

« Dis, Seiya. De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ?  
– Bleu, pourquoi ?  
– Comme ça, je n'avais juste pas remarqué. »

Et Seiya distingua parfaitement le sanglot coincé dans sa gorge mais ne releva pas. Pire, elle se dégonfla et, avec un faux prétexte, laissa sa camarade seule sur le toit. Quand elle passa la porte, elle entendit distinctement ses pleurs mais ne trouva pas la force de faire demi-tour. Elle comprenait que le jeune homme était extrêmement important pour _odango atama_ , plus encore que ce qu'elle pensait au départ. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait savoir, c'était qu'Usagi la voyait brune aux yeux gris depuis le début.

Gris, une couleur qu'elle détestait.

Les jours suivants, les amis d'Usagi et sa famille la surprirent plusieurs fois en pleine réflexion, douloureuse si on en croyait ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux parfois fermés avec force, mais personne ne voulut faire de remarque. Parfois même, elle tendait une main devant elle, comme pour rattraper quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à voir. Ils ne pouvaient savoir qu'elle essayait de rattraper les lambeaux de couleurs qui s'étiolaient de son champ de vision, ramenant toujours plus de noir, de blanc et de gris dans son monde.

Un midi, Minako et Makoto déboulèrent sur le toit, là où Usagi déjeunait pour tranquillement écrire. Les deux jeunes femmes se disputaient gentiment à propos d'un vêtement ou un accessoire porté par Aino.

« Usagi ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. Depuis que je la taquine avec Asanuma, Mako n'arrête pas de se venger de la plus vile des façons : elle me dit que mes boucles d'oreille n'ont pas la même couleur et que je me suis trompée ! »

Usagi leva les yeux vers elles et les regarda un instant avant de laisser un pâle sourire d'excuse étirer ses lèvres, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues déjà rougies :

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne vois plus les couleurs.  
– Hein ?  
– Je ne vois plus les couleurs, répéta-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots. Je ne vois plus les couleurs alors ça veut dire que… Mamo-chan… Mamo-chan est… »

Elle ne finit sa phrase. Tout le monde savait ce que signifiait perdre la faculté de voir les couleurs : son âme sœur était morte. Chiba Mamoru était mort. Son monde resterait gris à jamais.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

Prompt de base tumblr parti d'un prompt sur une autre série pour finir sur un prompt Teen Wolf :

"In a world where people don't see in color until they find their true mate

what if when you meet your soul mate you gradually start seeing in color and the first color you see is something of theirs

also what if when your soul mate dies you lose the ability to see color. the color literally gets stripped from your world when they die. imagine the sheriff trying to describe the color of claudia's hair to stiles years after she died, when stiles starts seeing color."


End file.
